


pastels

by BunBye



Category: Youtube Content Creators, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I’ll add more tags as I go, Multi, No Shipping Allowed, One Shot Collection, Other, Rea is a confused bab, Scoots screeches a lot, Side Story, but like not that much just a little tho, sashley pops up in this btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBye/pseuds/BunBye
Summary: youtuber fanfiction absolutely 0 people asked for





	pastels

synthia wanders through the sakura petals.   
her camp was finished, perfect even....  
she waved to the different animals in the park surrounding her as she walked.   
animal crossing is so peaceful.   
her NookPhone buzzes in her pocket.  
'you have a visitor!'   
"...what-"   
before she can finish the sentence (and properly seat herself on her brand new sakura bench,) a someone bounds up to her and almost falls over handing her a crafting recipe.   
"dO YOU HAVE CHERRIES????????"  
screams the tiny lady.   
"they grow here. uh, don't take all of-"  
"THANK YOU."  
she runs off and smacks into the nearest cherry tree.   
oddly enough, that's enough to cause the cherries to fall.   
she gives a thumbs up and heads back to the airport with a bandage wrapped around her head.   
little did synthia know, she'd be back.

**Author's Note:**

> thefrick


End file.
